There's No Place Like Oz
by rusticsky
Summary: Abby is a normal student at Shiz. But she has a secret, she is the daughter of Elphaba the wicked witch of the West! So when Abby gets carried away to the Emerald City, she is terrified. She might not be the daughter of Elphaba, but the daughter of Glinda the Good. (Please see notice after you read first two! Well, IF you get through the first two ;) )
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the start of a new Fanfiction! Tell me what you think.**

Abby's POV

My name is Abigail, and I have no clue how I got myself into this mess. Okay, maybe I should backtrack.

It was an ordinary day as I pulled out my pen in class. Life at the most boring academy in all of Oz tended to be slow. Our professors only ever assigned essays to show the side that was still with the Wicked that animals needed controlling. That the wizard was good. That Glinda the Good wasn't to be feared. Heck no one cared about the essays. I felt a tap on my shoulder and slowly raised my head. The teacher beckoned to the door.

"Sir where in the name of the wizard are you taking me?"

The man didn't answer, as we silently walked out of the room. We walked through the halls and to the lobby.

"Get on the train, we're going to the Emerald City," hissed the man. I was filled with excitement as we hopped into the train. I had always wanted to visit the Emerald City but my father hadn't let me. He said it was too dangerous. Of course I didn't believe him.

The train chugged along as I waited alone in my seat. It was only about an hour's way to the city, so I decided to use it wisely. I had out my History of the Good against Evil battle (otherwise known as Dorthy versus the Wicked Witch) and was doodling inside. It held pictures of Dorthy and Elphaba, who happens to be my mother, themselves. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jerk around and see an (extremely) cute boy about my age.

"Hey miss can I sit here?" the boy pointed to the seat next to me. I nodded quickly, and blushed. He smiled and immediately began reading a book. It looked like the Wizard's Spell book, which was only given to select students. I, personally wasn't given it, but I had studied a bit of magic. The boy looked like he was struggling with pronunciation.

"Ugh," he groaned, before attempting again.

"I'm pretty sure it's pronounced Diagolmund," I pointed to the spell. I smiled. He rolled his eyes. "I'm Abby."

"Gideon. You go to Shiz too?"

"Yep," I smiled, "and it's extremely boring. I wish I could learn magic too."

"Magic's not quite as happy as it's cut out to be. Pronunciation-"

"Is extremely easy," I giggled, "if you need help, I'll be there." The boy smiled and flipped to a page.

"Okay, if your so smart, what does this say?" The word isn't even legible.

"Er…"

"It's Syusjalks," he explained. And so he turned away to get back to studying, but I kept staring at him. I hadn't seen a boy as cute as him in a long time. Gideon was a diamond in the rough, a beautiful diamond in the middle of a sea of coal.

"Hey Gideon, wanna see a show together or something in the city?"

"Sure!"

Daydreams filled my mind for the rest of the ride there, until I was poked by Gideon.

"Abby, we're here," he said, and the train came to an abrupt stop. And so I grabbed my bag, tucked away my book, and exited the train. Those were the last few moments of the ordinary life I lead.

The city was gorgeous. Everything was a shimmering green, it was so bright that we were handed sunglasses on our way out! Excitement filled me. There were so many shops and restaurants, and a sign for even a Broadway show! If only my mother could see this! I'd always wondered why there was no trace of green on me, unlike my mother who was quite literally a green witch. She wasn't wicked as stories said, she was a sweet woman. My father Fiyero was a kind man, he had formerly been a scarecrow before my mother Elphaba turned him back. Elphaba lived in hiding while Fiyero and I were open to the world.

Suddenly guards all in green appeared and grabbed my arms. I was lifted into the air. I kicked.

"Let me down!"

"No can do miss. Direct orders."

And so the two carried me all the way to a strange hall of a sort. It was empty, with a throne in the middle. The two men dropped me onto the floor. I pushed myself up and grabbed my leather pack, and a couple of books spilled out. I scrambled to pick them up, and carefully put them back in. Oh no! The Good against Evil book was opened. All my terrible doodles were out for the world to see. I ran my fingers along the edge and closed the book shut before stuffing it miserably into the bag.

"Gosh, thanks guys," I mumbled once everything was in the bag. I growled, immediately before my eyes fell upon a woman. "Oh my god."

 **And I'll leave ya on a cliffhanger! It's a bit short but it's just the beginning. In the words do Alexander Hamilton, "Just you wait."**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! Please leave reviews!

* * *

I was speechless as the woman walked to me. Her hair was a golden blonde, like mine, in curls almost reaching her shoulders. She had a little tiara peeking out from the mess of her hair, studded with diamonds. The woman's eyes were an emerald green, complimenting the surroundings. I knew immediately- this was Glinda the Good.

It was so awkward, she was like a mirror image of me, with different features. My strawberry blonde curls, my blue eyes, they were all so close to hers.

"Child, what is your name?"

"Abigail, m'am. Abigail Tig-" I stopped at last name. Tig was obviously not my name, I had stopped myself.

"Abby can you finish your name, dear? I'm sure it's fantasticalicously beautiful," Glinda said, excitement bursting from her..

"I'm afraid my father would kill me Glinda. He isn't… the bubbliest."

I was starting to get annoyed by Glinda's voice.

"Well, then Miss Tigelaar, you can't fool me," Glinda giggled, "Yes I knew your father. But you've probably heard all about me."

Yes, and not in the best stories.

"But I want to know about you! So you go to Shiz, I'm guessing?"

"Uhh yeah. And if my father hears that I came here-"

"Abbie, can I tell you a secret?"

A secret? I wasn't special enough for Miss Glinda's secrets, surely!

"Elphaba Thropp was not your mother."

I forgot how uneducated Glinda was.

"Actually she kinda wa-"

"I'm your mother, Abby. Your real one."

SO NOW I UNDERSTAND WHY I'M BLONDE!

"Okay a lot makes sense now."

And so we spent a majority of the day talking about our lives, and getting to know one another. Glinda explained how she was pregnant with me during the whole Wicked Witch of the West thing and had to use a spell to hide it. My father was Fiyero, just as I had always thought, but not my mother- no, Glinda had given Fiyero me because no one could know she had a daughter. But when he had "died," Glinda assumed that I had been adopted by someone else. No. Fiyero hadn't died, and he raised me alongside Elphaba, who never had children of her own. And so I wasn't the daughter of the Wicked Witch, but of the Good Witch. Well, anything's an upgrade to be honest.

Glinda was so sweet, so kind. But I still doubted the so called "fact" that she was my mother. Her personality varied so far from my father's, it'd be impossible to believe they were ever in love. Glinda was so kind though, and she told me of a once compassionate Fiyero who tried to love her despite his deep love for Elphaba.

"Would you tell me… are Elphie and Fiyero alive?"

I was shocked. Did she not know? But then I remembered my mo- Elphaba's story. Glinda thought they both died. I nervously nodded. This was information that might destroy me. But Glinda could be trusted.

"Glinda, am I at all what you expected?"

"Better." I smiled, but suddenly Glinda looked up.

"Hide, now!" she hissed. I confusedly mouthed why, but Glinda didn't miss shoving me under her poofy dress. I awkwardly am crouched. Glinda kicks me, and steps forward a bit. I keep up with her.

"Miss Glinda, my has it been a while," an older man's voice speaks out.

"My, mister Wizard! What a pleasant surprise!"

"I've come about Madame Morrible."

"She's in prison and isn't coming out anytime soon."

"The real reason why I'm here is about a little matter of the past."

I heard a gulp coming from Glinda.

"Miss Glinda, I've heard word that a green girl was spotted. Have you any news on this matter?"

"A green girl? That's absurd, Mr. Wizard! Elphaba is long dead."

"It may seem not. We have proof that she and Fiyero Tigelaar sent a child to Shiz. The child's name is Abigail Tigelaar. Elphaba isn't gone, Glinda, and you've proven that Madame Morrible is the only thing that can stop her."

"You can't let her out. She is a tyrant that will-"

"I've already told the guar-"

"You miss me, Glinda the 'not so good?'"

Nerves filled me. Why did I have to be in this mess? I'd heard things about Madame Morrible. She killed Elphaba's sister with a cyclone, spread rumors about Elphaba, and had basically tortured monkeys. If Madame Morrible was back we were all in trouble.

"Stay back," Glinda hissed, "or I'll…" She stumbled, a loss of words clearly forming out of fear.

"You'll what? Popularify me? Tease me? Your threats mean nothing Galinda Upland," Madame Morrible hissed, "now go to your room, girl. There's a new witch in town." An evil cackle startled me. Glinda slowly moved, me following her every step. When we were out of sight of the two magical tyrants Glinda stopped and held up her dress. I crawled out, and got onto my feet. I was a bit shorter than Glinda, so I easily didn't look older than I was.

"Come on Abby, let's go to my chamber. Quickly," Glinda said to me softly, just so I could hear, "we need a codename. How about I call you AT?"

"It'll work." And with those words the two of us ran down the hall and into her bedroom. Two guards tried to walk over, but with a wave of her wand Glinda shut and locked the door.

"We're safe in here. For now. Abby, barricade the balcony entrance please," Glinda said. I nodded.

"Okay, but with what?"

"I don't know! Just… think of something!"

"Do you really think I'm that smart?"

"Yes! You were raised by one of the smartest people I know, so I'd assume so!"

"I obviously don't get my smarts from you!"

"Oh shut it. Now, miss AT, would you rather be a Tigelaar or an Upland? No matter what you're royalty," Glinda said.

"I think I'll be an Upland," I smiled, "but first we should focus on the fact that we're in danger here."

"True, but I just can't believe-"

"Shut it. Now's not the time for family affairs."

"We've got a big issue on our hands, that's true. I mean, how are we going to pass you off to Madame Morrible and the Wizard? There's no safe way," Glinda said sadly, "I'm sorry our bliss was so short."

"No, it's not your fault. Don't apologize. Glinda, maybe we could give me an actual new name?"

"You mean, you want to change your name?"

"Not permanently. Just until we deal with them. I'll always be Abby."

"Okay, how about Liz?"

"Too perky."

"How about Sapphire?"

"Fine. Not permanently."

Glinda giggled, "your personality definitely has bits and pieces of Elphie's in it."

"Well I was raised in an odd way," I said, "Elphaba wasn't around much. She was often out at the meadow, trying to make new spells. Dad raised me mainly, but he often had to be out to hunt for food. Of course, Elphaba didn't approve so only he and I ate the animals he hunted. When Elphaba was in my life, she was often sarcastic and always craved chocolate for some reason. But before I went to Shiz, Elphaba found herself pregnant. I was super excited, thinking that I was going to be a big sister! But I guess a big half sister, haha." I smiled, thinking of the letter I had received weeks ago that Elphaba had given birth to a daughter named Gennifer.

"Wow. A lot has seemed to happen."

"Yeah…" I mumbled, "they've grown so much different in your absence."

"That must be difficult," Glinda said sadly, not much expression in her voice but clearly displayed on her face. I jumped as I heard, knock knock! Glinda waved her wand, revealing Madame Morrible's sick face.

"Glinda, dear, and… oh! Who's this?"

"Madame, this is Sapphire, my…" Glinda looked to me confusedly.

"Cousin," I finished the sentence for her. Glinda gave me a quick dirty look, before gazing back at Madame Morrible.

"She was here to visit, before your… fateful, intrusion," Glinda explained, "Sapphire, meet Madame Morrible. Madame Morrible, Sapphire." I held out a hand and Madame Morrible shook it. Her hand was wrinkly, and disgusting. I quickly pulled away, rubbing my hand on my white Shiz uniform.

"Do you go to Shiz? I used to be the head Shiztress there," Madame Morrible said.

"Really? That's gloriocious!" I said, trying to use my most popular vocabulary. "And, uh… Yeah! I do."

"That's wonderful. Now Sapphire, would you go to your chamber?"

"Can you remind me where my chamber is? I have a terrible memory," I said, trying to not be obvious.

"Well I'm terrible at directions," laughed Glinda, "anyway it's directly across."

"Thanks Glinda," I said, and hurried out of the room. I entered the other room. I didn't need the glasses in there, it wasn't quite so emerald. It was mainly pink, with some blue details. It looked like Glinda would have stayed there. A plump bed is in the center, and there is a closet with plenty of pink dresses. There's also a yellow dress, and a Shiz uniform identical to my own, but it has a beret on the hanger. I pick up the beret and put it on. I gazed in the mirror, which happened to be very large. Positively adorable. I smiled at myself in the mirror, before fixing up my hair by running a brush which I found on a vanity through it. It was obviously Glinda's because I could see a mass of golden hair in it. I jumped, hearing my door open. In the middle of my brushing I turned to find Madame Morrible walking towards me.

"Miss Sapphire."

"Madame."

"So Glinda is your cousin?"

"Yes. My mother was her mother's younger sister," I lied.

"Alright. Just keep an eye out for suspicious activity around the palace," Madame Morrible said, before exiting. I scurried out of the room and back into Glinda's room. She let out a squeal as her eyes scanned over me.

"You look just as I did," Glinda seemed to be extremely nostalgic. "Ok Abby, what should we do?" She shut and locked the door.

"I dunno Glinda. Good question," I laughed.

"How about I teach you magic?"

"I can't do that."

"Come on… it'll be fun!"

"Alright…" I smiled as Glinda got off the bed and dug around underneath. I glanced down.

"It's here somewhere… aha!" Glinda pulled out a book. "Magic for beginners."

"Really? You'd do that for me? Actually teach me?"

Glinda looked down and smiled, "funny, I think I said that to Biq at Shiz."

"Who's Biq?" I hadn't heard of any Biq before. And Elphaba had told me a lot.

"Boq, Biq as I called him, was a boy who had a huge crush on me. But because I was so into Fiyero, and Biq was very dorky, I told him to go ask Nessarose to dance. And I ruined a year of his life by doing so. He became made of tin, and I believe he was made a guard here a while ago," Glinda explained.

"So you were his friend?"

"Yes, it never became more. I wish I hadn't been so," Glinda stopped, as to breathe. "Blind."

"Glin- Mom, mind if I call you that? I'm glad I am who I am," I smiled, and leaned in for a hug. Glinda's warm touch comforted me, I'd had a long day. As the sun outside fell slowly below the horizon, I was in a deep embrace with my true mother, the one person who understood me better than anyone in all of Oz. My eyes closed, I could feel her warm breath on my neck. Finally, in all of my entire life, I was at home.


	3. NOTICE - an explanation

Hey! It's NHW here.

I've begun rewriting this under the title "Two Short Witches."  
I feel like its much betterly written (it's a word in my world), and I think it will be the superior of these two.

I just lost all hope for this, and ideas. I literally killed off Elphaba and Fiyero out of boredom and zero ideas, made Biq evil, and made Morrible awkwardly be in the background in the chapter I didn't post. And you're pretty darn lucky that I didn't post it, it was crap. Honestly I'm kinda embarrassed about this fanfiction, I won't even read it it's that bad and cringey.

So anyway, please check out Two Short Witches. I think it's going pretty good so far, and there's so much to come.

\- NHW


End file.
